


Брешь

by etotakk



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Much pathos wow, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etotakk/pseuds/etotakk
Summary: И они называли тебя раной в Силе, когда ты была брешью в стене, сквозь которую лился свет.





	Брешь

Когда я сказала "Моя жизнь за твою", я многое имела в виду, но не подозревала, чем это обернётся.

Представь, что пришёл Некто и воззвал к тебе, и его голос услышан был лишь потому, что ничего не осталось больше. В тишине смерти я припала к когтям, скрежетавшим по камню, потому что это был единственный звук. В слепоте смерти я увидела мрак более глубокий, чем сама смерть, и шагнула в него, потому что он казался мне лучше, чем пустота Ничего.

И оказалось, что этот Некто был на самом деле Никем, голод его иссушал всё вокруг, оставляя за собой хуже, чем ничего. Он возвёл вокруг меня стены и сказал, что они оградят меня от гибели в корм ему.

Я поверила.

Я была тенью от Никого, я была рабой пустоты, я пыталась кормиться смертью и разрушением, чтобы восполнить потери от его голода, но он забирал и это -- я несла ему страдания Вселенной, аккумулируя их в собственном сердце.

Я знала, что он увидит в тебе подобное и возжелает уничтожить тебя, чтобы ты не забирала корм его голоду. Моя жизнь -- за твою, сказала я. Пусть лучше заберёт меня, я и так давно хочу умереть.

И я собирала страдания вокруг тебя и стремилась быть ближе к тебе, чтобы он захотел меня, чтобы он не тронул тебя.

Кто назвал тебя раной в Силе? Ты не была раной, сквозь которую уходила жизнь, ты была пробоиной в стене тюрьмы, ты была брешью в плотине, сквозь которую бил прозрачный живой поток. Ты, ты была противоположна ему. Там, где была всепоглощающая чёрная дыра, ты была брешью в стене, сквозь которую -- о, сколько лет прошло -- заструился свет. Я пила этот свет, и стихала многолетняя жажда, отступал вековой голод, который я пыталась заглушить кровью и болью, учась у моего господина. Такова была ты. Я стояла посреди моей камеры и дышала свежим ветром, и пела тебе, и эхо разносилось по сводам моей темницы, и трещали по швам застенки.

Ты не была ни тараном, который пробил бы стену, ни оружием, разогнавшим тюремщиков -- ты была самими воротами на свободу. И я готова была лобзать края той пробоины, которой была ты.

Твоя учитель, слепая старуха, говорила, что смотреть на мир глазами -- всё равно, что смотреть на него в щель. Я припала к щели и жадно пила всё, что удавалось увидеть сквозь тьму в Силе, что опутала меня и срослась со мной. Мне достаточно было. 

Я любила тебя.

И если ты, глухая к Силе, смогла услышать сквозь твою учитель, то я, слепая, увидела сквозь тебя.

О, как я боялась вашей битвы с бывшим господином; это схватка пустоты и свободы. Я боялась, что пустота будет чернее и больше, что придётся мне кинуться в неё, чтобы только немного ослабить, но твой свет пронизал и разъел его, и я ликовала. 

Пали стены моей тюрьмы. Я не нуждалась больше в тебе, и шла за тобой потому лишь, что любила не просто свободу, которой ты дарила меня -- я любила тебя.

И тогда, на Малахоре, пришла Служительница и назвала своё имя, и я знала, что её тюрьма тоже лежит в руинах благодаря тебе. И Брианна сказала: идите теперь за мной. Она распалась на ручьи, и моё дело теперь питать вас вместо неё.

Я была благодарна ей, но я сказала: прости, Брианна, я пойду за моей настоящей учителью; буду пить из реки, а не из ручья.

И вот я здесь.

***

\-- Будет страшно, Визас, -- сказала ей Митра.

Визас сидела тихо перед нею, сцепив руки в замок.

\-- Моя жизнь -- за твою. Так вода тянется за луной. Я пойду, куда бы ни вел тебя твой путь.

И тогда Изгнанница протянула ей руку.


End file.
